


Nothing I could do// Wowkwan

by euphoric_tae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, CEO, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Foul Language, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, a.c.e - Freeform, ace - Freeform, minimal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Byeongkwan thought he was the only one left, until he heard another voice yelling.He is then taken to the voice to witness his baby in strife, but he cant do anything about it.But then what happens when a beaten up Yuchan arrives?





	Nothing I could do// Wowkwan

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this an hour ago, so hope you guys like it!!

“Aish why do I keep on missing that part” I said to myself as I got up off the floor for the 5th time in the past 10 minutes.

 

“What is wrong with you” I bent down slapping my bruised knees.

 

“Ahhh shit” I tensed at the sudden shock of pain.

 

“Why won’t you listen to me” I fell back lying on the floor as i spread out my arms and legs.

 

I reached into my pocket grabbing out my phone, turning it on the look at the time.

 

“2:43, seriously Kwan” I dropped my arm and head back down as I closed my eyes.

 

“Why the fuck are you getting every fricken step wrong” there was a voice heard from outside as I replied.

 

“I don’t fucking know” I screamed back only to realise that the voice wasn’t talking to me.

 

“Kim fucking Sehyoon wake up, do you really want to bring your team down, because each of them work their asses off”

 

This time I opened my eyes hearing the voice again, it was weird since I wasn’t expecting any company, so I made a plan in my brain to get up and follow the noise.

 

I got up slowly off the floor, much slower than expected as I yawned stretching my arms out.

 

Then I started walking quietly towards the entrance door and down the corridor to studio 1. Stopping suddenly when the voice started to speak again.

 

“Sehyoon you need to start working harder if you want to keep up, I cant have you.. we cant have you messing up on stage, and you know what-“

 

Poking my head around the corner of the door frame, there was one of the co-workers standing before Sehyoon.

 

The man’s tall height and broad shoulders made Sehyoon look even smaller and vulnerable. Where on the other hand Sehyoon just stood their in his black sweats, his black hair covering his eyes as his head hand down.

 

“You shouldn’t be a part of A.C.E, you understand” He spoke, spitting at Sehyoon. But all the boy did was nod his head sightly.

 

“Yes I will” he mumbled quietly.

 

“Fucking look at me, when I’m speaking to you, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” the man shoved his shoulder, Sehyoon stumbling back.

I gasped covering my mouth before I would regret anything said. I wanted to save my baby, but I only knew that it would cause more trouble.

 

Sehyoon slightly looked up at him.

 

“Really Sehyoon, tears, GROW UP, YOU’RE A FUCKING MAN” The man slapped his cheek, as Sehyoon let out a cry, stumbling back holding his cheek.

 

But all I could do was watch, it was breaking my heart to see my baby get treated like this, he didn’t deserve it, no one does, we all work to the best of our ability, and if anyone should be getting scolded here then It should be me.

 

Tears pricked my eyes, threatening to fall.

 

“Who said you were allowed to fucking cry you BITCH” He then pushed Sehyoon back once again, with the poor boy instantly falling over.

 

He curled up into a ball as he held his knees to his chest, closing his eyes as he scrunched up his face.

 

“Please don’t” a weak voice escaped his only slightly.

 

“Bitch don’t talk back to me” He yelled, as he threatened to smack him again, as Sehyoon twitched holing his arm out in front of him, as any sign of defence.

 

I was so tempted to kick that guys ass right now, but I can’t do anything, I didn’t want to cause bigger strife.

 

“Fuck you know what, I’m not going to waste my time here with you anymore, go fucking buy some talent instead of sucking your boyfriends dick” He walked out the back door slamming it.

 

Sehyoon was left on the floor, as he sat up shaking, he then hugged his knees once again, burying his head into them.

 

I took the opportunity to run up to my baby, wrapping my arms around his small figure.

 

Sehyoon slowly raised his head, as our eyes met.

 

He pursed his lip together.

 

I squeezed his even tighter, as if he was to fall if I’d let go.

 

“Baby it’s alright, you can cry, don’t worry it’s just me” I placed my hand behind his head as he bursted into tears, lowering his head into my chest.

 

I could feel his heavy shakes as his cries were let aloud.

“There you go baby, just let it all out, Kwannies sorry for not rescuing you sooner” I placed my head onto his shoulder as I started to rub circles on his back.

 

Sehyoon chocked out a small “thank you” through his sobs.

 

“I love you baby” I kissed his head as tears brimmed in my eyes.

 

“I love you more Kwannie” Sehyoon mumbled into my shirt.

 

As I held Sehyoon in my arms I head footsteps coming towards the door, until it swung open Yuchan standing there out of breath covered in blood, as he stopped he collapsed…

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm sorry for the cliff hanger, i'm not sure if i want to make this a story or just a one shot, but yeah, dont forget to leave a comment because i love to heard from ya'll as i always say!!!


End file.
